In the state of the art, headlight apparatus is known in particular, in which, within the headlight apparatus concerned the occulter is seamed on a crown piece which is screwed on a reflector, the latter being made for example in a thermosetting material and the crown also acting to hold the light source through a spring. It is also known to provide headlight apparatus in which the occulter is fixed by means of a screw on the thermosetting reflector. In this type of solution, fastening of the occulter is still dependent on the fastening of the light source. In addition, in the known solutions, the physical size of the intermediate fastening members makes it obligatory to fit the occulter through the back of the reflector, which adds fitting constraints that can prove detrimental in terms of simplicity and speed of the process of manufacturing the headlight apparatus concerned.
It is also known, from the document U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,177, to provide a headlight apparatus which includes an occulter, the foot of which includes enlarged portions which are force-fitted into the grooves in an insertion hole, and which are held in the latter elastically, while it is known from the document EP-0 900 973 to provide a headlight apparatus having an occulter the foot of which includes a finger which holds the foot elastically in the aperture of the reflector.
The solutions regarding the fitting of an occulter in place in a headlight apparatus, which are envisaged in the state of the art, are accordingly not satisfactory; in addition, some motor equipment manufacturers tend, for reasons of reliability, to propose solutions to maintain the light source within a headlight apparatus by omitting the screwing-up operations. In this context, it is burdensome that the fastening of the light source depends on fastening of the occulter.